prettyrhythmdearmyfuturefandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future
Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future (プリティーリズム ディア・マイ・フューチャー?) is a Japanese Anime Series, a second season of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. It started airing on 7 April 2012. Three years have passed since the events of Aurora Dream. At Pretty Top, a new generation of girls dreaming of being Prism Stars have endeavored through their training. One day, as Ayami, Karin and Reina find themselves on the same stage as their predecessors, when Mia Ageha suddenly jumps up on stage and demands to challenge the legendary Prism Show unit MARs. To keep on the stage, and the show starts. Opening Scene Characters Prizmmy ☆ Mia Ageha: 'This perky and lively girl is the new main character of Pretty Rhythm. Having her eyes set on Aira and beating her, she tries her best and never gives up to reach her goal by first getting into Pretty Top. She calls Penguin Sensei, Pen-Chan Sensei. Her attitude toward her dreams impresses the people around her. She is shown to have a somewhat talent for the Prism Show like Aira. She has long, wavy purple hair with a bow on the side of her hair. She aims to be the top in everything she tries to do and will go to many lengths to do it. Mia's prism jumps are "Kirameki Future Star" (episode 2-13), "kirameki future star evolution" (episode 21) and "stardust shower" (episode 24). ''Voiced by: Rumi Ookubo '''Reina Miyami: A very sensible girl, Reina often has to stop Mia from charging straight ahead. However, she is also very sensitive. She has the strongest singing skills in Prizmmy☆. Reina's prism jumps are "Crystal Splash" (episode 3) and Heart Pounding Experience (episode 5) and "Lovely Perfume Splash" (episode 20). Voiced by: Natsumi Takamori 'Karin Shijimi: '''A girl with a candid personality, Karin makes everyone around her cheer up. She causes a lot of trouble for others, but she is thoughtful. She holds the skill for wonderful dance. She loves to move her body. Karin's prism jumps are "Heartful Splash" (episode 3), "Heartful Splash Perfect" (episode 4), "Crystal Splash" (episode 4) and " Fun Fun Heart Dive" (episode 4). ''Voiced by: Minami Tsuda 'Ayami Ōruri: '''The youngest member of Prizmmy☆, Ayami is a kind, quiet and shy girl. However, when push comes to shove, she can be quite courageous. Just like Aira, she has an affinity for fashion. She has a habit of writing notes in her notepad. Her catchphrase is 'Memo Memo Desu~'. Ayami's prism jumps are "Heartful Splash" (episode 3, with Karin Shijimi), Miss Fairy Girl (episode 13) and Lovely Rainbow (episode 6). ''Voiced by: Ayane Sakura DSP Girls- Puretty 'Hye In: '''Hae In is a girl who is doing a Prism study abroad program in Japan at Pretty Top, and comes from Korea. She has a lively personality, but works very hard and seriously at whatever she does. She's childhood friends with Mia. Hae In's prism jump are, "Golden Spiral" (episode 13), "Happy Macaroon Spin" (with Jae Eun in episode 17) and "Golden Star Illusion" (episode 21). ''Voiced by: Kanae Itō 'So Min: '''So Min seems like a very kind and gentle person, but in fact, she cannot forgive things that are wrong, and will never let anything she thinks is right get messed up. She has a good head on her shoulders. She is a study-abroad student from Korea. So Min's prism jump are, "Pop Candy Rocket" (with Chae Kyung in episode 13), Pink Dolphin Venus and "Hat Trick Serve" (with Chae Kyung in episode 24). ''Voiced by: Mari Miyake 'Shi Yoon: '''A very spaced-out and slow-tempo girl, Shiyoon is one of the girls who came abroad from Korea to study the art of Prism Shows at the Pretty Top agency in the anime, ''Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. She is the all-noticing, thoughtful big sister role of her team. Usually, she is very kind and docile, but she is actually extremely scary when angered. Shi Yoon's prism jump are, "Colorful Choco Parade" (with Jae Eun in episode 13), "King of Jungle" (episode 17) and "Pop Candy Rocket" (with Jae Eun in episode 24). Voiced by: Kaori Kane 'Chae Kyung: '''Chae Kyung is a study-abroad student from Korea that has come to Japan and Pretty Top to learn the art of Prism Shows in the anime, Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. Chaekyung is a refreshing girl who comes from a house with lots of money. She's good at finding diamonds in the rough, but has a problem with thinking she can solve everything with money. She's the kind of girl who thinks she's a celebrity, and pushes her way through. Chae Kyung's prism jump are, "Pop Candy Rocket" (with So Min in episode 13). ''Voiced by: Satomi Akesaka 'Jae Eun: '''The youngest girl in the study abroad team, Jae Eun is one of the girls who came abroad from Korea to study the art of Prism Shows at the Pretty Top agency in the anime, ''Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. Jaeun is a natural airhead, and is more than a bit clumsy. A sweet and honest girl. Jae Eun's prism jump are, "Colorful Choco Parade" (with Shi Yoon in episode 13) and "Happy Macaroon Spin" (with Haein in episode 17), "Pop Candy Rocket" (with Jae Eun in episode 24) . Voiced by: Madoka Yonezawa Episode Trailers Gallery Category:Japanese Anime Category:Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future